


Don't Screw With a Girl and Her Robot

by Vector



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Cybernetics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaige probably doesn't <i>actually</i> want some kind of weird sex pheromones to drug Sir Hammerlock into fucking her, even if the idea of it does sound pretty hot. He's into some interesting stuff, though, so maybe they have some other options to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Screw With a Girl and Her Robot

_Smash._

"Oh, no, please don't—" Sir Hammerlock calls out from the other side of the lodge. "—you've already done it, haven't you. Oh dear."

"Oops." Gaige looks up guiltily from the shattered remnants of some kind of bottle, which had been notably empty of any money or ammo, or anything at all except for a faint sticky residue and a heavy, sweet scent. Well, she probably looks a _little_ guilty, anyway. If the faces she makes as she attempts to wipe her hand on her skirt count as guilty. "Ew. What _was_ that?"

"I'm not entirely sure, unfortunately," Hammerlock sighs, and walks over to look at the destruction over her shoulder. The faint scent of his cologne cuts through the smell of the whatever-it-was, making her heart speed up. Is he standing weirdly close? It seems like he's standing pretty close. His metal arm almost brushes hers as he reaches past her to pick up a piece of shattered glass. 

"—a while back, as you no doubt recall." Gaige blinks and realizes Hammerlock had continued talking while she was watching him move.

"Yeah, of course. Duh," she says, hoping he won't notice she wasn't listening. It probably wasn't that important anyway.

"Well, I acquired the pheromones you used then from a Hyperion laboratory." Right, okay, yes. He's talking about that time they had to use some weird smelling stuff to get a giant stalker to show up before they could kill it for him. Probably a seven out of ten on the scale of weird stuff they've had to do in order to kill something for him. Good times. "They had a large stockpile of similar substances. I actually liberated a number of them. Who knows what they intended with the damned things, but they are certainly effective at luring their intended targets. You never know when you might need to draw out a particular beast, and things like this are always much better in my hands than in those of looters, I always say. Particularly when it comes to mysterious byproducts of monstrous biology."

Some parts of that manage to penetrate through the comfortable fog that's descending on Gaige's brain as she watches how his full lips and his full moustache move when he talks. "Soooo that was some kind of monster pheromone. Gross." She wipes her hand on her skirt again.

Hammerlock nods absently. "Well, 'gross' as it may be, it's safe enough, I suppose. The chances of the relevant beastie being within smelling distance of us are abysmally low. I would rather have liked to have identified it before you destroyed it, though. That particular bottle was not very well catalogued." Hammerlock discards his shard of glass to the floor, finally drawing Gaige's eyes away from him to look at the fragment of a completely unreadable handwritten label.

"Sorry, man." Gaige says. She doesn't sound very sorry, but she's still kind of distracted. Hammerlock hasn't moved away yet and her heart hasn't slowed down. She nudges a book out of the way with her foot so she can step a little closer, crunching some glass as she turns to face him and takes a deep breath, breathing in his cologne and _him_ again, the smell making warmth curl between her legs.

Hammerlock doesn't even complain about the glass under her boot. He looks a little distracted himself, in a really hot way. He pulls off his glasses and rubs at his left eye, which is wide and unfocused.

"Uh." Gaige says to fill the silence as he doesn't say anything, or move away, or look confused about what she's doing as she inches into his personal space. "...You're sure it wasn't like... toxic or something, though, right? We're not standing here breathing some kind of weird fumes?"

Hammerlock frowns thoughtfully as he replaces his glasses. "I honestly hadn't considered the possibility. It certainly wasn't stored with the other hazardous materials. Are you feeling light-headed at all?"

"Hmmm." Gaige gauges herself, shifting her weight. She is a little light-headed, and her whole body feels sensitive, the touch of her clothes against her body suddenly really weirdly noticeable. It doesn't feel like she's going to pass out from breathing some kind of deadly poison, though. More like... well, like she's just really turned on. Which is _kind_ of understandable, since it's not like this is the first time she's noticed how sexy Sir Hammerlock is. But she doesn't usually get this horny this suddenly. "Are you?"

"Now that you mention it, I would say I'm feeling a bit... hot under the collar, so to speak." Hammerlock also shifts his weight as Gaige looks at him, in a way that makes her eyes immediately drop to his crotch. She can't really tell if there's anything going on down there, though. She drags her gaze up as he tugs at the collar of his shirt and she suddenly _really_ wants to get it open.

Gaige gives up on holding back. She's not entirely sure why she tried. "Yeah, okay, full disclosure, whatever that stuff was, it's definitely doing something, because I _super_ want to screw your brains out right now." 

Maybe she could have phrased that a little better, but whatever. The shock that crosses Hammerlock's face and the beat of silence before he manages to respond is kind of satisfying.

"Oh. Oh my." He swallows hard, and Gaige watches his adam's apple shift as his throat works. "That is unexpected. I apologize, I would not have kept something of that nature around if I had any idea it would have that sort of effect. I imagine it's rather—ah—uncomfortable."

Gaige snorts. "Man, no, don't even worry about it. It's definitely a thing right now, but I would totally screw your brains out anytime you were up for it." Gaige waves a hand at Hammerlock's mildly scandalized look. Only mildly, though. He's a pretty good sport about this kind of thing. "I know you don't really swing that way though, so..." What should she say here? "Sorry if it's awkward for you. I guess?"

"...Well. I, I am flattered, regardless." Gaige takes another moment to be pleased as he fights to continue. "It is true that I don't 'swing'... in your direction." He pauses. "...Though, it would nevertheless seem I'm suffering from... a similar affliction. In spirit if not in the, er, specific urge."

"Uh- _huh_." Gaige puts her hands on her hips. "So this stuff is making you super horny too, but you're still not really into me," she translates. She tries not to sound too disappointed. _Probably_ she doesn't actually want some sort of weird Hyperion sex pheromones to drug Sir Hammerlock into fucking her. Even if the idea of it does sound pretty hot. 

"...Alas, that is correct," Hammerlock says, with a weird tone to his voice. Not really apologetic, more like _he's_ disappointed. Though, if she thinks about that for a minute it kind of makes sense. If he's feeling as turned on as she is, it's probably rough for him too. Gaige came out here alone this time; they're the only ones on the continent right now. Well, other than all the crazy Aegrans at the camps outside, but she's gonna guess he doesn't really want to head out there and try to convince one of them to screw him. Though that would also be hot. The idea of him wanting that in theory, that is. In reality he'd probably get himself killed if he came within a hundred meters of one of their camps, and she'd have to murder all of them to save him, and weirdly, shooting a bunch of guys seems like it would be unsatisfying at the moment.

"D'you think it'll wear off?" Gaige says, but even as she says it the idea of just _waiting_ for this effect to go away sounds like it would be the absolute worst thing ever.

"Almost certainly, but there's no telling what the duration of it will be." God, the strain in Hammerlock's voice is hot. What was she thinking about? 

"I've got to do something. We've got to do something," Gaige says urgently. "I mean—we don't have to _screw_ ," she adds, after another second. "You're into other stuff too, right?"

Hammerlock looks a little flustered, which is _also_ hot. "What 'stuff' are you referring to, precisely?"

Gaige starts talking faster. "Come on, you told us! Back on the island, with that whole human sacrifice thing... you were strung up spread-eagle and about to be eaten by a giant crab monster, and we rescued you, and then you were all like, 'actually that's kind of a thing I'm into, only not when I'm about to be eaten by a giant crab monster' and I was like 'wow that's like the hottest thing I've ever heard, I wanna do that sometime.'" As Gaige says it she gets even more into to the idea, eying Hammerlock up and down and remembering what he'd looked like strung up above the pit.

Of course, she hadn't gotten a really close look at him then. The hint of vulnerability on his face right now might even be better than that. "W-Well, I don't remember the scenario playing out in _precisely_ that manner. But you are correct on the essential points, yes." Hammerlock actually looks like he's considering it. _Yes._

"So? You wanna do it? I've got to be at least a _little_ sexier than a giant crab monster. _And_ more dangerous. Since I killed it, remember?" Well. It was a group effort on that one. But it's still basically true.

"The crab monster, as you say, is not really relevant to the matter at hand," Hammerlock says anyway, sounding lost. "I'm not certain it will really address—but, I suppose—it is worth trying, at least. This, ah, effect is rather... compelling, and our options are fairly limited." He seems to realize that doesn't sound super enthusiastic, and adds, "And, that is, we have been through quite a lot together, after all. I trust you'll release me from whatever predicament you have devised if it happens I'm entirely not enjoying myself."

" _Nice._ Hammy, your faith in me is really touching," Gaige says, grinning widely, and reaching for his belt.

"Oh my." His hands rise immediately, but they just hover at her shoulders and he lets her unhook it, which she takes as a solid victory. "We're moving straight on to terms of endearment, are we? Pet names? I'm not sure I'm—I'm not sure what would be appropriate to—"

"Don't worry, you can call me 'Vault Hunter' while you're all tied up and helpless, that's cool with me," Gaige winks up at him as she pulls his belt free. 

He stumbles a step back and seems a bit relieved when she stops there, his belt in her hands but his pants safe. "I see. Well, Vault Hunter, what precisely did you have in mind? The lodge isn't quite equipped for these sorts of activities, nor are you particularly. Er. Physically imposing. Not to malign your skills in any manner, of course. I've seen you with a shotgun, but that's quite a different sort of thing."

"Come on, man, have a little more faith. I've got you covered," Gaige says, quickly running over options in her head. She's got this. No way she's gonna let this opportunity go. She grins and takes a couple more steps back from him. "You want physically imposing? I'll give you physically imposing." She lifts her hand. The cybernetic one.

She can see exactly when Hammerlock realizes what's going on, a split second before Deathtrap digistructs in the space between them. It's not much space, and Deathtrap fills all of it with pure robot badassitude. 

"Ah. I see. It is, that is, it is certainly that." Hammerlock definitely looks intimidated, but she's not sure it's in a sexy way. Well, there are technically some legitimate concerns there. Deathtrap could tear him limb from limb in a second. Which gives her some other ideas. 

First, though, she can be reassuring. "Don't worry, I have a few overrides set for non-combat scenarios now. Digistruct claws disabled, that sort of thing. Turns out there are a few situations where you _don't_ just want to explode everything in sight! Haha!" 

"I see." Hammerlock doesn't laugh with her, but probably he just doesn't get why that's so funny. At least he looks reassured. A bit. 

Gaige does kind of wish she had some _more_ non-combat objective functions programmed in, but it's a little too late now. She'll have to make do with the basic actions Deathtrap has already. She can figure something out.

"Alright, c'mere," Gaige says, grabbing Hammerlock's arm and tugging him closer. She loops his belt around his wrist and secures it in a rough knot. _That_ gets a good reaction, a surprised grunt and a widening of his eyes. She briefly caresses the palm of his hand before passing the end of the belt up. Deathtrap claps it securely between his hands—with no explosions _or_ claws, booyah. Gaige waves her hand and Deathtrap floats a little higher, knocking Hammerlock's hat off as he lifts his arm until he's pulled up, not quote off the ground but just balanced on the balls of his feet. "How's that?"

"F..." Hammerlock's voice is husky as he wobbles for balance. "Fairly ingenious. I'd say," he says, eventually settling most of his weight on his cybernetic foot, though since that's his opposite leg it means leaning a little, awkwardly.

Gaige restrains the urge to moan. "Yeah, I am pretty much a genius," she says instead. "Now. Give me your other hand."

Hammerlock responds immediately, holding his right hand out to her, palm up, though he looks a little confused. She doesn't have anything to tie that wrist with. 

She could find something, of course, but that's not what she has in mind. "No," she grins. "I mean _give it to me_." She holds the narrow metal shaft of his forearm in her metal hand as she steps in closer and undoes the latches that secure his arm to the mount on what's left of his bicep. She'd paid attention to how he did it the one time he took off it off for them, and she does it gracefully enough it's almost like she practiced it. His arm falls off into her hand. _Smooth, Gaige!_

She tries to stop congratulating herself long enough to check if Hammerlock is okay with it. He looks shocked and dazed. Maybe in a sexy way? It's sexy to her, but it's hard to say.

"Still doing alright?" She asks, waving Hammerlock's hand in front of his face.

There's a few beats of silence, his eyes straining to focus, and even that is so hot that it makes Gaige's head spin. So it's an extra thrill when he finally manages to form the words. "Ah. Yes. No... No objections thus far."

"Sweet. Great." Gaige tries to sound more in control of herself than he is. She holds his arm at her side and steps close, standing on his toes and gripping his collar with her free hand. Now she smells his musk even stronger, alongside the familiar smell of Deathtrap's grease and ozone. "You're basically completely helpless now, huh? Can you do anything?" Her whole body feels like it's on fire. In a figurative sense. She's not really a fan of being literally on fire.

Hammerlock moves experimentally, fingers of his raised arm curling into a fist, the remainder of his other arm swinging by her head, his shoulders shifting and his legs tensing. "It... would appear not." He's right that none of that does anything useful to free him, and he probably doesn't have much leverage. Still, there's got to be enough power in his metal leg to kick her off if he really tried. So he's got to not be really trying, just squirming under her restraints. Or maybe he's just too out of it to think of it.

"God, that is so hot," Gaige says emphatically. She pulls down the zipper on his vest so it hangs open, and runs her hand over his shirt. "I could do anything I wanted to you right now."

"Yes," Hammerlock says, immediately this time, and she shudders a little. "It would seem I'm fully at the mercy of a ruthless Vault Hunter."

"Getting into it, huh?" Gaige teases. "Damn right you are." And it is true he's getting into it. There is _definitely_ something going on in his pants now, she can see the bulge and, she thinks, even feel the heat of it radiating a little. She presses her hand to his fly, and like that she can feel it for sure. Hammerlock makes a strangled sound in his throat.

Gaige aches between her legs, and she still kind of wants to just hop on his dick, which she can't entirely blame on weird monster drugs, but probably that hasn't become any better of an idea in the last five minutes. Also, it would be kind of logistically tricky without letting him down, and she's not going to let him down. So she pulls her hand away and steps back.

She stands a few feet away from him, and it takes a huge amount of her mental fortitude to not do any of the many things to him that she wants to do. It's kind of fascinating, really, how she can basically feel how much she wants him like a physical force. Standing still like this feels like she's wrestling kickback from a really powerful gun to get it pointed in the right direction again. Or something. She was never that great at metaphors. 

Instead of any of that, Gaige looks Hammerlock over again, almost agonizingly slowly, top to bottom, from the glazed look on his face to his messed-up shirt to the bulge in his pants to the way the muscles of his thighs twitch as he strains to find some way to stand. The exposed wires in his calf tremble, carrying the shudders from the rest of his body. Gaige finds herself sliding her hand down over her skirt absently, pressing her fingers down against her crotch through the heavy layers of fabric to see if a little pressure will help take some of the edge off.

It does the opposite of that. It's an intense rush, even not touching herself for real, and she yelps. "Ah! Whoa. G-God, okay, uh...." 

Hammerlock hasn't told her to stop and let him down yet. She tries to get back on track. "You really like being all tied up and powerless, huh?" She waits long enough that he at least bobs his head in a nod. Great. She hasn't crossed a line yet. "Right. Okay. Then." She just has to keep not crossing the line. Somehow. "Then, you can just stay tied up just like that, while I get off, because if that doesn't happen like _right now_ I'm not sure what's gonna happen."

Hammerlock makes a noise that's something like an incredulous moan. "Oh! Certainly! Don't mind me. I'm quite acquainted with being patient in these sorts of situations."

"Ha!" Gaige laughs breathlessly. "You know, Hammy, a girl could take that as a complaint about how quickly we got you down after the giant crab thing, and I'm nooooot really sure you should be complaining to me right now. You might regret it."

"My apologies. Do what you like, of course, my dear Vault Hunter." There's an undercurrent of amusement in Hammerlock's voice, but it's under a lot of tension. He's got to be as bad off as she is, but he can't do anything about it. That makes another rush go through her even though she stopped touching herself for now. She feels better from hearing him say that, somehow. Not any less horny or less eager to get off, but more cheerful about it. 

"Ohhh, I will." Gaige stumbles a few steps back to sprawl on Hammerlock's armchair, setting his arm beside her as she lifts her hips and hikes up her skirt enough to tug her leggings partway down her thighs. She doesn't have the patience to get any more clothes off than that, and Hammerlock wouldn't appreciate it properly anyway. "I just got the _best_ idea for something to do."

Hammerlock is watching her, and he looks pretty overwhelmed. He just manages to raise his eyebrows. 

Gaige picks his arm back up by the hand and slides it up under her skirt, answering his question in pretty much the best way. The metal fingers don't bend easily, the joints stiff, but she can adjust them with a little pressure. "When was the last time you oiled up your hardware, man? The bearings are gonna jam. I can help you grease them if you want." She presses his fingers to her bare crotch. "Ah, shit!" For a second she thinks there was a live wire in it or something, but electricity running through her wouldn't feel like this. It's not actually painful, she's just ridiculously sensitive, and even trailing the fingers lightly over her clit makes her twitch. "God. And that was a real offer of technological assistance! Not just sexy talk about how wet I am right now. I _am_ really wet," she moves the metal fingers down lower, for a little relief from the direct touch, and they dip a little between her folds, easily with how slick she is, "and I am going to get your hand kind of damp over here, but bodily fluids aren't actually great for mechanical lubricant, for the record."

"Sage advice," Hammerlock says faintly. Light from Deathtrap's sparks glints of a bead of sweat forming on his neck. "I shall keep it in mind."

"Good," Gaige says, and then arches shamelessly as she presses his fingers down hard on her clit again. 

Whatever was in that bottle, it's pretty great stuff, because this is _easy_. She's so turned on that any motion of the fingers makes her feel like she's about to come. In another situation the way she's clumsily rubbing metal against her wouldn't be enough. Though she bets she could find some way to wire Hammerlock's arm to vibrate when it's detached if she had a little time with it. Thinking about _that_ makes her vision go dark at the edges, and she shakes it off. Right now she doesn't want to be distracted. 

Gaige settles into an easy motion that makes waves of pleasure hit her, steadily building higher, so much that it starts feeling hard to breathe. And she watches Hammerlock, dangling from Deathtrap's arms, his eyes sometimes meeting hers and sometimes glazed, staring helplessly into the middle distance. 

She lasts way longer than she expects, or maybe her orgasm lasts way longer than she expects, or maybe she's just too blissed out to tell how long it takes. Either way, it seems like forever that she trembles against the chair in pleasure as she works herself with Hammerlock's cybernetic fingers before it's finally too much, the rush overcoming her, and she appears to have tangled her own cybernetic hand in her hair at some point, because she pulls her hair hard as she yanks on it, and doesn't hurt at all, but she yelps anyway, because she feels so _much_. She finally pulls Hammerlock's hand away as she takes a shuddering breath to refill her lungs.

She's probably the one with the glazed stare for a while. It takes her a minute to manage to focus again, but once she can she almost mindlessly tugs her leggings back up and stands. Her whole crotch is damp and sensitive to the touch of the fabric, and her legs are wobbly under her. But she's got to stay on top of this.

The belt around Hammerlock's raised wrist is visibly digging into his skin now, his weight slumped further down, but he doesn't look bothered by it. He looks kind of drugged, which Gaige guesses he is, but _she_ never felt like she was as dazed as he looks, so maybe he really has some kind of submissive bondage headspace thing happening too. His dick is definitely still straining at the front of his pants, and there's even a damp spot, she thinks, if she squints. She tries her best to memorize how he looks in case she never gets to see it again. He can probably handle this, he was tied up way longer than this for the crab monster. Though he wasn't pheromone-horny then. 

But she probably should finish it, one way or another, not least because her timer is running low.

"Soooo." Gaige drawls, and her voice definitely sounds like she just had a really great orgasm. "You want some of this too?" She grins, waving his hand at him again. "I bet you guys are well-acquainted, huh? Or do you usually use your other hand?" She waits for him to answer, mostly to check that he's still with her. 

"It—has been a bit of a trial, to be honest," he says, and she can't really explain how hot it is that he still carefully enunciates his words even as his breath comes hard and his fingers curl, like he's not telling her about his jack-off habits while tied up for her pleasure. "It is my dominant hand, but cybernetic digits do lack some of the same finesse. I haven't quite developed the same dexterity with my other yet."

"Hot," Gaige says. "Well, I don't think you really need _finesse_ right now, am I right?"

"That is likely correct," Hammerlock says quickly, urging, which is hot too, even if it's probably still more that he's desperate for some kind of relief than that he actually wants her specifically. She'll take it. She's the one who's got him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Gaige says smugly, and turns his arm around. "I bet I can make you come right in your pants." She holds the back of his hand as she steps close to him again, pressing his metal palm to the bulge at his crotch. He makes a strangled noise that isn't even a little bit elegant, and his hips buck forward for a moment before he stumbles, his leg giving up on supporting his weight and his hand yanking down on the belt. Gaige's mouth falls open a little. "God. Do that again."

"I... that seems a bit... inadvisable. I..." _Now_ Hammerlock doesn't even manage to get the words out. 

"Fine, then I'll do the work for you. As usual," Gaige grins, and curls her fingers between his metal ones so she can feel out the shape of his dick through the fabric. Hammerlock makes another abortive thrust of his hips into their joined hands. It's true she can't really _finesse_ it like this, but she's just gonna have to count on the fact that he's too turned on for any little details like that to matter. She strokes his metal palm upward vaguely, keeping steady pressure as she moves. Hammerlock gasps and moans helplessly. She does that again, and again. Hammerlock moves, and first she thinks he's just pressing forward with more force before she registers the fizzle sound that means her time is up, and Deathtrap is deconstructing. 

"My word—" Hammerlock stumbles forward, his bound arm dropping to her shoulder, and she's not prepared to support his weight any more than he is, so they both half-collapse to the floor in a tangle. 

"Aw, dammit," Gaige mutters, trying to sort out all their limbs, including Hammerlock's loose arm, which she lost her grip on. 

"No," Hammerlock says, breathlessly, and she snaps to look at him to try to see what he means. "No, that was very well done," he continues. And then she notices when her hand brushes his crotch again that it's noticeably more damp.

_Score_. Gaige's whole body lights up with heat again. It's less intense and urgent than before, though. Maybe all that did actually work to get some of the whatever-it-was out of her system. She pulls out from under him enough that she can look him over as he catches his breath. "Why, Sir Hammerlock, you look positively _debauched_ ," she teases.

He takes a few more moments before he responds, and when he does he just says. "...Quite," before shifting himself. "My... situation does appear to be generally improved, so I believe I'd like to recover for a while." He lifts the wrist that's still bound with his belt, flexing and turning it. Probably just trying to get blood flow back. 

Gaige giggles with unrestrained glee. "Right, okay, yeah! Let me get that for you." The knot in leather belt has pulled much tighter than it was before, and she has to struggle with it a minute to get it loose. She doesn't really regret it, though, with Hammerlock holding his hand for her patiently, his temples damp with sweat. She massages his wrist when it's finally loose, and he winces slightly. "Sorry, that might bruise a little."

"I assure you, I can handle it," Hammerlock says, in a tone of light amusement. 

"Well, you can as soon as I give you your hand back," Gaige grins and points at him. "Get it? Handle?"

Hammerlock's lips curve up a little more. "Ah, I did catch your meaning there, yes." 

Gaige scoots around to his side and lifts his arm to its mount. Thinking about it, it might have made more sense to do this arm first, so he could help get himself loose. It's fine, though. Even with his hand freed, Hammerlock doesn't try to help as she lines his arm up. More than fine, it's _really_ nice, actually. 

She probably shouldn't get used to this. She hits the latch on his arm. "There ya go. Uh. I guess we're done, then? Seems like the pheromone stuff is wearing off some."

"Yes," Hammerlock sounds contemplative. "So it would seem. I should doubtless get myself cleaned up before too long—but..." He trails off.

"But?" Gaige is suddenly weirdly hopeful.

"...Well, I've never been a man to abscond away in the aftermath, so to speak. I wouldn't mind sitting here a bit longer, if you don't have anything terribly pressing to murder...?" Gaige thinks she sees his eye twinkle a little. Probably it's just metal bits of his implant reflecting the light, she's pretty sure that's not a thing eyes can do in real life.

"Oh hell yeah," Gaige says immediately. "Murdering can wait for a little while. Let's friggin' _cuddle_." She shifts on the floor again, leaning her back against the armchair, and tugs at Hammerlock's arm to urge him close to her. He leans against the chair next to her easily, and her metal elbow clanks against his as she slides her arm around him enough that she can lean against his warm side. "This is great."

"I have very few complaints myself," Hammerlock says, with a long exhale as he relaxes against her. 

Gaige is so happy. Maybe they can actually do this again. Well, maybe not _all_ of this, but maybe the cuddling. Or the bondage and then the cuddling. 

She should probably ask him later, when he's actually sobered up and not still kind of impressionable from the drugs and getting tied up and getting off. But in the meantime, there's basically no way she's going to feel guilty about enjoying this.


End file.
